Muse
by jaeyongs
Summary: Taeyong adalah seorang fotografer. Dan Jaehyun adalah sumber inspirasinya. Muse-nya. AU. [NCT & SMROOKIES; Jaeyong, etc.]


Kamu mungkin akan marah padaku, lengkap dengan wajah kesalmu yang begitu lucu dan suara melengkingmu yang selalu sukses membuatku tertawa gemas, kalau tahu tentang apa yang tengah berada di dalam otakku saat ini.

Kamu, tentu saja. Sejak kita bertemu beberapa tahun lalu, kapan kamu pernah absen dari pikiranku? Tidak pernah. Mau sepenuh apa pun otakku dengan hal-hal lain, mau sepusing apa pun aku dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk nan sialan itu, kamu selalu berada di sana, membuatku bertahan melewati rutinitas membosankan sekaligus melelahkan, hanya dengan membayangkan senyum manismu itu.

Kali ini yang berada di dalam pikiranku bukanlah betapa manisnya senyummu, tapi bagaimana _cantik_ nya kamu. Kamu, yang saat ini tengah berjalan di tengah-tengah pohon sakura yang berguguran, dengan kamera di tangan, yang siap mengabadikan momen-momen indah ketika diperlukan. Aku hanya dapat mengulum sebuah senyum ketika menatapmu, berjalan dengan penuh semangat seperti seorang bocah yang sedang senang bukan main, tangan tak henti memencet tombol kamera.

Kamu memang akan selalu memukulku tanpa ampun setiap kali kata ' _cantik_ ' keluar dari mulutku, dengan tulus, untuk memujimu. Kamu selalu berkata bahwa kamu tak suka dengan pujian itu, berkata bahwa aku seharusnya memujimu tampan, bukannya cantik. Ya, kamu memang tampan. Salah satu yang tertampan, tapi kamu lelaki tampan _tercantik_ yang pernah aku temui di muka bumi ini. Lagipula, kata cantik tidak hanya dapat digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan seorang perempuan, kan? Menurutku kata ' _cantik_ ' dan ' _indah_ ' adalah dua kata paling sempurna untuk mendeskripsikan sosokmu saat ini.

Kamu, di antara bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran, adalah sebuah potret sempurna yang ingin kuabadikan di otakku untuk sepanjang sisa hidupku, sekaligus mengabadikan perasaan hangat ini di dalam hatiku.

Aku mencintaimu, dengan sangat, dan aku tidak pernah merasa lebih yakin dalam hal lain.

 _I'm really wrapped around your finger, aren't I?_

Kalau boleh berharap, aku ingin dapat bersamamu untuk selamanya. Dan aku tahu kamu menginginkan hal yang sama. Dari caramu menatapku, aku tahu perasaan cintamu padaku sama besarnya seperti perasaan cintaku padamu.

Beberapa minggu setelah hari dimana kamu membuatku terpesona dengan sosokmu di antara pepohonan sakura itu, aku baru tahu bahwa manusia memang hanya bisa berharap. Karena Tuhan-lah yang menentukan segalanya. Tuhan-lah yang menorehkan garis takdir kita, garis takdir yang telah dengan kejamnya memisahkan aku dan kamu.

 **Muse**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, sungguh. Pameran foto? Maksudnya apa, sih?"

"Kau kira aku mengerti? Tidak ada yang bisa. Dan sialnya, dia pendiri perusahaan ini sehingga keinginannya tidak dapat diganggu-gugat. Kacung rendahan seperti kita ini bisa apa?"

Seorang pria bersurai hitam legam yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku itu tertawa begitu mendengar sahutan dari sosok yang tengah berjalan disebelahnya, seorang wanita dengan kaus putih yang dibalut _blazer_ berwarna biru tua dan rok model _straight_ berwarna hitam yang mencapai lutut. Pasangan berbeda kelamin itu tampak melangkahkan kaki ke satu tujuan: kedai kopi yang berada di lantai dasar gedung pencakar langit tempat mereka berada saat itu.

Siapa pun yang melihat keduanya, meskipun hanya sekali atau pun hanya melirik, pasti akan menarik kesimpulan yang sama: bahwa dua orang tersebut adalah pegawai dari perusahaan raksasa yang memang menempati seluruh lantai dari gedung yang memegang rekor sebagai gedung tertinggi di Seoul itu. Terlihat jelas dari penampilan keduanya yang begitu khas pegawai kantoran.

Jung Jaehyun, pria berkemeja putih, seorang supervisor di salah satu divisi dalam perusahaan tersebut. Umurnya baru 26 tahun, suatu hal yang cukup impresif karena biasanya seorang supervisor berusia 30 tahun ke atas. Salahkan saja otaknya yang terlalu cemerlang, membuatnya lulus dengan status _cum laude_ dalam kurun waktu yang lebih cepat dari sebagian besar teman-teman seusianya dari salah satu universitas terkemuka di Amerika Serikat. Dan hasil kerjanya yang selalu baik setelah resmi menjadi seorang pekerja tetap di perusahaan tersebut, membuatnya terus-menerus mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan hingga dapat menjadi seorang supervisor di usia 26 tahun.

Dan wanita di sebelahnya, adalah Son Seunghwan. Sama-sama seorang supervisor, meskipun berbeda divisi, dan sama cemerlangnya seperti Jaehyun.

Oh, dan sama _rusak_ nya.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Jung?"

"30 menit menuju tengah malam. Sialan," Jaehyun menghela napasnya kasar ketika melihat jarum penunjuk waktu yang berada di jam yang tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pandangannya lalu mengedar ke sekelilingnya, raut wajahnya bertambah muram begitu melihat lantai dasar yang sudah hampir kosong. Terkutuklah bosnya yang memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat sampai hampir tengah malam seperti ini. "Siapa pun pemilik kedai kopi yang kita sedang tuju sekarang, sebuah kedai 24 jam, benar-benar seorang malaikat."

Seunghwan tertawa begitu mendengar gerutuan Jaehyun, dengan santai mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Jaehyun. Sudah biasa. _Skinship_ seperti itu sudah sangat lumrah dalam hubungan antar dua orang tersebut. "Cepat sedikit jalannya, _Mr. Grumpy pants._ Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan segelas _Caramel Macchiato_ -ku."

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik dari sekedar _Caramel Macchiato_ -mu itu," Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Seunghwan melakukan hal yang sama. Sebuah seringai terpantri di wajah pria bersurai hitam legam itu. "Klub, malam ini. _How's that sound_?"

"Aku tahu kau memang selalu memiliki ide yang cemerlang, Jung," Seunghwan melepaskan kaitan lengannya, mulai melangkahkan kaki berlawanan arah dari tujuannya semula. "Cepat, tunggu apalagi? Mana kunci mobilmu? Aku tidak bawa mobil malam ini."

Jaehyun terkekeh sebelum menyusul langkah Seunghwan, menyerahkan kunci mobil yang semula berada di dalam kantung celana bahannya pada sosok gadis itu.

Jaehyun dan Seunghwan memang dekat, _sangat_ dekat. Sudah banyak rumor yang beredar tentang mereka berdua, dan tentu saja rumor yang paling ramai beredar adalah sebuah kebohongan yang menyebutkan bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih, dan bahwa mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama.

Oke, mungkin Seunghwan memang sering bermalam di rumah Jaehyun ketika ia terlalu lelah atau terlalu mabuk untuk menyetir pulang ke rumahnya yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari klub malam yang biasa mereka datangi, tapi hal itu tak berarti bahwa keduanya menjalin sebuah hubungan romantis. Bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja membuat keduanya merasa ngeri dan ingin muntah. Jaehyun dan Seunghwan sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai sahabat, sebagai saudara, dan dua-duanya sudah paham betul bahwa hubungan mereka tak akan pernah menjadi lebih.

Seunghwan adalah teman pertama Jaehyun di New York dulu, dan karena merasa memiliki nasib yang sama, sama-sama berdarah Korea dan terdampar di sebuah negeri asing sendirian tanpa sanak saudara atau pun teman, keduanya menjadi dekat. Keduanya melalui berbagai macam hal bersama selama masa-masa mereka menempuh pendidikan di New York, dan hal itu-lah yang membuat Seunghwan memiliki sebuah tempat spesial bagi Jaehyun.

Lagipula Seunghwan sendiri sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Seorang kekasih _rahasia_ yang tidak pernah ia kenalkan atau bicarakan pada siapa pun kecuali Jaehyun.

Kekasih yang bernama—

"Sial, aku baru ingat kalau Seulgi _shift_ sore hari ini. Dia pasti sudah pulang sekarang."

—Kang Seulgi.

Yep, Seunghwan adalah seorang _bisexual_ , dengan ketertarikan yang lebih tinggi pada para gadis.

" _Bad luck_ , eh?"

Jaehyun berjalan meninggalkan Seunghwan yang masih bersungut-sungut karena keberuntungannya, atau lebih tepatnya keberuntungannya yang nol besar, menuju meja bar yang selalu menjadi tujuan pertamanya ketika datang ke klub malam ini. Jaehyun memang tipe yang lebih suka minum-minum sampai mabuk, daripada mempermalukan diri di atas lantai dansa. Berbeda dengan Seunghwan yang kini bahkan telah menghilang dari pandangan, dapat dipastikan sudah ikut menari bersama puluhan orang lain, mengikuti irama lagu yang menghentak. Seunghwan hanya akan duduk diam di bar ketika Seulgi, yang merupakan bartender di klub ini, tengah berada di balik meja. Selain itu, Seunghwan akan sibuk di lantai dansa, dan hanya mengunjungi bar sesekali untuk mengambil minum.

"Malam, Jaehyun. Hari yang berat?"

Johnny, bartender yang bertugas malam itu, dan juga bartender yang sudah begitu dikenal oleh Jaehyun karena sangking seringnya bertemu, menyapa dengan senyum miringnya yang biasa. Senyum miring yang mampu membuat meleleh sebagian besar gadis pengunjung klub malam ini. Johnny menatap penampilan Jaehyun yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya, meskipun jasnya telah ia tinggal di kantor, dan ia tertawa.

"Berhenti-lah tertawa, aku tahu aku terlihat seperti apa," Jaehyun menghela napasnya. "Aku baru saja terbebas dari sebuah rapat yang menguras otak, jadi bisakah kau berbaik hati sedikit dan memberikanku segelas _Tom Collins_?"

"Segera datang, Tuan," Johnny berkata dengan kesopanan yang begitu palsu, sebelum ia sibuk membuat minuman yang dipesan oleh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling klub malam, dalam hati mengeluh begitu bertatapan mata dengan beberapa gadis yang secara terang-terangan berusaha untuk membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekati mereka dengan mengirimkan _flying kiss_ atau mengedipkan mata.

Maaf maaf saja, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Gerakan mengedipkan mata itu, terutama, tidak membuat Jaehyun tertarik sama sekali. Dalam pandangannya, gerakan itu lebih terlihat seperti orang yang tengah sakit mata daripada tengah berusaha untuk menggoda orang lain.

" _Tom Collins_ untuk Tuan Jung," Johnny meletakkan sebuah gelas di hadapan Jaehyun, kali ini lengkap dengan nada menggoda yang memang biasa ia gunakan ketika berbincang-bincang dengan pelanggan tetapnya yang satu ini. "Jadi, ceritakan padaku tentang harimu. Aku benar-benar bosan seharian ini, tak ada satu hal menarik pun yang terjadi."

" _Well_ , bosku itu tampaknya sudah mulai tak waras," Jaehyun mengangkat gelas yang baru saja dihidangkan untuknya, menyesap isi dari gelasnya itu secara perlahan melalui sedotan. "Apa kau tahu bahwa ia ingin mengadakan sebuah pameran foto? Aku bahkan tak tahu foto-foto apa yang mungkin akan ia tampilkan, dan—"

"Youngho, senyum!"

Belum selesai Jaehyun bercerita, tiba-tiba ucapannya telah terpotong oleh sebuah seruan yang datang dengan tiba-tiba, kursi putar di sampingnya yang sebelumnya kosong, kini diisi oleh seorang pria bersurai cokelat yang datang begitu saja, dengan sebuah kamera yang tergenggam erat di tangannya, kamera yang terarah ke wajah Johnny yang tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Jaehyun.

Kamera, benda yang paling Jaehyun benci di seluruh dunia ini.

Ia bahkan lebih benci kamera daripada serangga.

"Lee Taeyong! Kemana saja kau, _huh_?" Meskipun mengatakannya dengan nada yang dibuat kesal, terdapat ekspresi lega di wajah Johnny ketika kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menangkup kedua pipi pria itu, yang nampaknya bernama Taeyong, dan menekannya dengan keras hingga kini tampang pria itu terlihat begitu lucu di mata Jaehyun. "Sudah kubilang, tunggu di bar ini sampai _shift_ ku selesai! Kau yang memaksa ikut kesini tapi kenapa kau juga yang melanggar aturan?"

Taeyong balas menepuk, atau sebetulnya memukul, tangan Johnny yang masih menangkup pipinya, memberi tanda bagi pemuda tinggi itu untuk melepaskan tangannya. Johnny tertawa ketika Taeyong melakukan hal tersebut padanya, memutuskan untuk menurut dan melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari pipi pria itu.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali melakukan hal seperti tadi pada pipiku, sih?" Taeyong memprotes dengan nada sebal, lengkap dengan delikan matanya pada sosok Johnny. "Lagipula, aku hanya berkeliling."

"Bagaimana? Mendapatkan banyak foto?"

Wajah Taeyong langsung berubah cerah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Johnny, senyum lebar langsung terulas di bibirnya. "Tentu! Aku sudah tak sabar untuk mencetak foto-foto yang kudapatkan malam ini, aku benar-benar dapat banyak."

Johnny hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum begitu mendengar penjelasan penuh semangat dari Taeyong. Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini untuk mengusak kepala pria yang tengah duduk di sebelah Jaehyun, yang membuatnya kembali mendapatkan protes bernada sebal yang serupa seperti sebelumnya.

Omong-omong Jaehyun, sepertinya Johnny, yang tampaknya sempat melupakan keberadaan Jaehyun untuk beberapa saat, pada akhirnya kembali teringat dengan pelanggan setianya itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaehyun dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, sebelum tatapannya kembali jatuh pada sosok Taeyong.

"Taeyong, kenalkan, ini Jaehyun, pelanggan tetapku. Jaehyun, ini Taeyong, dan fakta menyedihkannya adalah, dia sahabatku sejak kecil," Johnny memperkenalkan kedua pria yang saling tak kenal itu dengan satu sama lain, tatapannya berpindah-pindah antara dua sosok pria bersurai cokelat dan hitam.

" _Fakta menyedihkannya_?" Taeyong melontarkan kata itu dengan sengit begitu mendengarnya dari mulut Johnny, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh sang bartender. Taeyong hanya mencibir, sebelum ia menolehkan kepala, mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya sebelumnya, ke arah tempat Jaehyun berada: sebelah kanannya.

Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, karena memang tak ada perubahan ekspresi apa pun di wajah Taeyong, namun Jaehyun merasa seolah-olah Taeyong terdiam selama beberapa saat, entah _terpesona_ atau apa, sebelum mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya, melengkungkan sebuah senyum di bibir dan mengulurkan tangannya yang kosong tanpa kamera, sebuah gestur sopan yang hampir selalu ada setiap kali berkenalan dengan orang baru.

"Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun," Jaehyun memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu setelah ia menyambut uluran tangan Taeyong. Sebuah senyum yang hanya ada untuk alasan kesopanan terbentuk di bibirnya. "Yah, aku pelanggan tetap klub malam ini, seperti yang disebut Johnny barusan."

"Aku Taeyong, Lee Taeyong," Taeyong balas memperkenalkan diri. "Dan aku sahabat Youngho sejak kecil. Aku memang benar-benar tidak beruntung, memiliki sahabat seperti dia ini."

" _Ya_! Balas dendam, ceritanya?"

Kontak antara tangan mereka kini terlepas setelah Taeyong memperkenalkan dirinya dan kini telah sibuk menertawakan Johnny, dan Jaehyun sendiri kini larut di dalam pikirannya, mata tak henti menatap kamera yang masih berada di genggaman tangan kiri kenalan barunya yang satu ini.

Semua mimpi buruk masa kecilnya seolah terulang kembali di dalam otaknya hanya dengan melihat kamera. Jaehyun kembali mengingat semua perasaan kompetitif dan tak puas yang memuakkan itu, mengingat bagaimana ia membenci dirinya sendiri dulu, karena tak dapat memenuhi keinginan ibunya. Semua karena benda sialan bernama kamera itu. Atau _well_ , pekerjaannya waktu kecil yang melibatkan kamera.

Ya, ketika kecil dulu, Jaehyun memang pernah menjadi model anak-anak. Sejak usianya empat tahun sampai sembilan tahun. Dari satu pagelaran busana ke pagelaran lainnya, dari satu kontes ke kontes lain, dari satu majalah ke majalah lain, Jaehyun merupakan seorang model anak yang cukup terkenal dimasanya dulu.

Sayangnya ia tak pernah benar-benar menikmati popularitasnya. Ia malah membencinya, sama seperti bagaimana ia membenci kamera, padahal benda satu itu tidak salah sama sekali.

"Aku mau berkeliling lagi," Ucapan Taeyong serta suara dari kursi yang didorong ke belakang membuat lamunan Jaehyun buyar, membuatnya menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Taeyong yang kini telah kembali bangkit dari duduknya. "Kirim pesan padaku kalau _shift_ mu sudah selesai, ya? Aku mulai mengantuk."

Johnny hanya sempat menganggukan kepalanya, sebelum Taeyong kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan bar. Baik Johnny mau pun Jaehyun menatap pada objek yang sama, punggung Taeyong, selama beberapa detik, sebelum objek mereka itu menghilang ditelan keramaian.

"Sahabatmu sepertinya memiliki hobi fotografi," Jaehyun berkomentar santai, kembali meneguk cairan yang berada di dalam gelasnya, yang kini berada dalam keadaan setengah kosong. "Kameranya itu—sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya entah dimana."

" _Pentax K1000_ , kamera model lama," Johnny menyahut, sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain ketika mendengar seorang pelanggan yang memanggil dirinya, ingin memesan. "Sebentar, aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit."

Jaehyun mengangguk, membiarkan Johnny melakukan pekerjaannya, sementara ia menghabiskan minumannya dalam diam. Malam ini ia sedang tidak berselera untuk pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan karenanya memutuskan untuk hanya memesan satu gelas saja, dan bukannya lebih dari lima seperti biasanya.

 _Well_ , daya toleransi Jaehyun kepada alkohol memang tinggi, benar-benar tinggi.

Meskipun memiliki daya toleransi yang tinggi, Jaehyun selalu memastikan bahwa dirinya tak pernah benar-benar mabuk, tipe yang membuatmu tak dapat mengingat apa pun yang terjadi saat mabuk. Semuanya karena ia tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama, seperti yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya dulu, ketika ia minum-minum melebihi batas kemampuannya.

Kesalahan yang membuat persahabatannya dengan seseorang terputus begitu saja.

"Halo, sendirian?"

Jaehyun benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya jengah, ketika tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Taeyong kini diduduki oleh seorang gadis dengan gaun ketat dan _make up_ tebal, yang baru saja menyapanya dengan suara yang dibuat se-seksi mungkin. Jaehyun tahu gadis ini tengah berusaha merayunya, tapi Jaehyun masih saja tidak merasa tertarik.

 _Benar-benar_ tidak tertarik.

Oh ayolah, Jaehyun lebih tertarik pada dada rata seorang pria daripada dada sintal seorang wanita.

Memang kadang ia akan menerima rayuan beberapa wanita, yang akan berakhir dengan sebuah permainan panas di ranjang, tapi hanya itu. Hanya sebuah _one night stand_ yang tidak berarti. Jaehyun hanya menikmatinya sebagai sebuah permainan.

Jaehyun mungkin populer di kalangan para wanita karena wajah tampannya, meskipun tentu saja ada populasi wanita yang tak tertarik pada dirinya sama sekali, namun entah kenapa, Jaehyun merasa bahwa ia benar-benar tak beruntung, tak menarik di kalangan para pria.

Karena dua kisah cintanya kandas dengan begitu mengenaskan.

"Maaf, Nona, tapi itu tempat dudukku," Lamunan Jaehyun buyar ketika ia mendengar suara tersebut, suara yang dimiliki oleh kenalan barunya, Lee Taeyong. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, membuatnya dapat melihat sosok gadis bergaun ketat yang kini tengah memasang wajah sebal karena _diusir_ oleh Taeyong. Jaehyun tanpa sadar menghela napasnya lega, karena ia sendiri sesungguhnya belum memikirkan bagaimana harus menghadapi rayuan gadis itu.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Tiga kata itu sudah meluncur keluar dari mulut Jaehyun tanpa dapat dicegah, upaya payahnya dalam membuka sebuah percakapan dengan kenalan barunya yang satu ini. Tapi ia memang benar-benar penasaran, karena seingatnya, belum sampai sepuluh menit sejak Taeyong beranjak pergi meninggalkan kursinya.

Taeyong menganggukan kepala. "Sepertinya aku sudah memotret semua sudut dari klub ini di perjalananku sebelumnya," Ia terkekeh pelan, sebelum kekehannya itu terhenti. "Uh, Jaehyun?"

"Ya?" Jaehyun tak tahu menahu kenapa Taeyong tampak begitu ragu saat ini, jari-jarinya sibuk bermain-main dengan kamera yang berada di genggamannya. Ia bahkan tak menatap Jaehyun sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kita memang baru berkenalan," _Jangan bilang…_ "Dan kau mungkin akan menganggapku aneh atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya."

 _Maksudnya apa? Masa ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku padahal kami baru saling mengenal selama kurang dari 30 menit?_

"Bolehkah aku memfotomu?"

 _Huh_?

"Apa?"

"Aku, memfotomu, dengan kameraku. Boleh tidak?" Taeyong bertanya, kali ini tampak lebih berani. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kameranya di depan wajah Jaehyun selama beberapa kali, seolah-olah untuk menegaskan pernyataannya. "Aku sudah memikirkan banyak sekali foto yang dapat kuambil dengan dirimu sebagai fokus utamanya, dan—"

"Maaf, tapi tidak," Jaehyun berkata dengan cepat, memotong ucapan Taeyong. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar telah menggunakan nada yang sedikit kasar. "Aku tidak suka difoto, maaf."

"Tapi…" Taeyong seolah kehabisan kata-kata, mulutnya hanya terbuka tanpa keluar suara apa pun, sebelum ia kembali mengatupkannya rapat, kembali bermain-main dengan kameranya, kepala tertunduk. "Aku benar-benar ingin memfotomu. Kepalaku seolah mendapat banyak inspirasi ketika pertama kali menatapmu tadi, sungguh."

 _Apa ini? Sebuah_ pick up line _paling tidak bagus yang pernah kudengar?_

"Dan aku benar-benar tidak suka difoto, Taeyong," Jaehyun kembali menegaskan penolakannya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa mual, memikirkan prospek bahwa ia akan kembali dipotret, dijadikan objek kepuasan para fotografer seperti dirinya ketika kecil dulu. _Mungkin aku harus mencari Seunghwan dan mengakhiri malam ini_.

Jaehyun sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan gelasnya yang masih terisi setengah, ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangannya, meski dengan pegangan yang longgar dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku mengerti kau tak suka difoto," Taeyong mengatakannya dengan perlahan, matanya lurus menatap Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun entah kenapa merasa bahwa ia melihat keputus-asaan di dalam sana, di sepasang netra cokelat tua yang dimiliki oleh Taeyong. "Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku benar-benar ingin memfotomu, Jaehyun. Tolong pikirkan, ya? Ini kartu namaku, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran."

Taeyong melepaskan genggamannya dan menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama, yang diterima dengan ogah-ogahan oleh Jaehyun. Ia membaca kartu nama tersebut sekilas, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat nama dari sebuah studio foto ternama, sebuah studio foto terbaik di Korea Selatan, tertulis rapi di kartu nama kenalan barunya ini.

"Kau fotografer profesional?" Jaehyun sebenarnya sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi, tapi ia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ya, tapi bidangku bukan bidang _fashion_ atau yang fokus pada para model seperti yang orang-orang akan kira setiap mendengar bahwa aku adalah fotografer," Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Pernah dengar istilah _street photography_? Itu bidangku."

 _Lalu kenapa kau ingin memfotoku, sialan? Aku bukan_ bidang _mu, kan?_

"Jaehyun," Taeyong kembali mengucapkan namanya sekali, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. _Tatapan putus asa yang sama_. Jaehyun tampaknya harus belajar untuk berhenti melihat segala sesuatu dengan kacamata berlebihannya. "Aku benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan bahwa aku ingin memfotomu. Aku tidak main-main. Kalau aku main-main, aku tidak akan meminta izinmu segala."

 _Kenapa?_ Sesungguhnya Jaehyun ingin bertanya seperti itu. _Kenapa kau ingin memfotoku_? Tapi pertanyaan itu urung keluar dari mulutnya, dan ia hanya menganggukan kepala pada ucapan penuh keseriusan Taeyong, sebelum menganggukan kepala sekali pada sosok di sampingnya itu, beranjak pergi untuk mencari Seunghwan dan pulang.

Ia benar-benar merasa mual.

Dan lebih merasa mual lagi ketika teringat nama studio foto yang berada di kartu nama Taeyong.

Sebuah studio foto yang ketika rapat tadi, baru saja diumumkan bos mereka sebagai salah satu partner kerja samanya dalam pameran foto yang ingin ia adakan dalam beberapa bulan.

 _Oh, crap._

 **TBC**.

* * *

Ini sebenernya hanya sebuah proyek iseng ketika lagi suntuk dan ngga punya ide untuk ngelanjutin fanfic lain, sebuah proyek iseng yang didasari dengan hobi baru saya: _searching_ tentang berbagai macam kamera. Dan gatau kenapa tiba-tiba udah nulis 3k words aja, dan karena ngga pengen tulisan ini diam begitu saja di laptop, jadinya diputuskan untuk di _publis_ _h_ , padahal fanfic sendiri masih banyak yang on-going. Dan sepertinya salah satu fanfic (atau beberapa, malah) akan di _discontinue_ karena kehilangan inspirasi, ide, dan semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Tapi belum tahu juga, mau _brainstorming_ dulu.

Fanfic ini belum tahu akan dilanjut atau ngga, karena namanya juga proyek iseng, semua tergantung dengan _feedback_ yang diterima. Kalau _feedback_ nya bagus, sepertinya akan dilanjutin, hehe.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


End file.
